


Sanguineous

by SkellyMyDude



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Blood, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Swearing, Water, but thats a given, hm, roman has only a mention though haha, would it be called human if they arent sides ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyMyDude/pseuds/SkellyMyDude
Summary: There was blood. Billowing clouds of pinkish red, paling and dispersing as water rushed forward, then drew back, mixing and pulling the liquid away.A body lay in the shallows of a rarely visited beach, too far from the shore to be dry, yet too close to be pulled away by the waves.





	Sanguineous

**Author's Note:**

> So! My first Sanders Sides fic! I hope all of you enjoy this! Also, here's the meaning of the title, off some dictionary website.  
> Sanguineous  
> [sang-gwin-ee-uh s]  
> adjective  
> 1\. of, relating to, or containing blood.  
> 2\. of the color of blood.  
> 3\. involving much bloodshed.

_ There was blood. Billowing clouds of pinkish red, paling and dispersing as water rushed forward, then drew back, mixing and pulling the liquid away. _

 

_ A body lay in the shallows of a rarely visited beach, too far from the shore to be dry, yet too close to be pulled away by the waves.  _

 

_ A violet tail shifted slightly, a pale arm sluggishly moving forward to dig into the sand and pull the owner of said arm forward.  _

 

“Fuck.”

 

_ It did not go well. A pain-filled whine left the mouth of the merman. That’s what this person was by the way. A merman. The whine was quiet at first, but slowly grew louder, cutting off for a breath before growing audible again. Nothing responded, except the screeches of seagulls that, honestly? Did not give a single fuck.  _

 

_ Again, the merman tried to pull himself forward. Again, only cursing was the result. Again, again, again. For hours the purple-tailed being attempted to move, growing more and more desperate,  _

_ more panicked as the minutes went by. The incessant whining had grown into screeches before dying into quiet sobs. The tide was slowly receding, leaving seashells and a beached merman on the sand.  _

 

_ Panic attacks are not fun, and when someone is screaming and yelling, it only gets worse. When people are touching you, picking you up without telling you, speaking in a language you don’t know? Of course you would struggle--as much as your trembling, stiff body can anyway.  _

  
  
  


_ It felt like it would never end, until it did. Sharp pain shot up the mermans arm, and everything disappeared.  _

_ ______ _

 

“I just, I can’t believe they would have a  _ merman _ of all things, and just lock him up in a shark tank? Did they even check if he was hurt or something?” 

 

Patton Fairchild strode down the long hallway with large steps, rushing because  _ oh my god its a mermaid!!! Merman? Whatever but half fish guy!!!  _

He was also pissed. Who finds a hurt, bleeding merman and decides to just dump it in a tank! Idiots, that’s who! Idiot marine biologists,specifically.

 

Wait. 

 

Patton was a marine biologist! Of sorts. Hm.

Anyway!  The others were idiots, so Patton Fairchild was going to sort it out! He had a waterproof first-aid kit, and actually cared about the state of sentient and possibly-sentient beings! Which was most things!

 

Turning the corner sharply, Patton stormed into one of the rooms containing two sheepish coworkers and the equipment Patton needed to submerge himself in the water of the tank. Oxygen tanks were kept in another room… 

 

Arms now full of suit, flippers and the other assorted gear, Patton sighed and rushed to a bathroom to change. Why bother with going to a proper changing room when an empty bathroom was way closer? This merman with (according to his coworker Roman Prince) a  _ beautiful  _ purple tail was possibly badly hurt! He had to be quick, quick as a rabbit! 

 

After leaving the bathroom he got Roman to help him get the oxygen tank secured and in place. Speed walking (so much speed, rush rush rush) to the large area containing the tanks. Patton reached the door, walked through. Looking around, his eyes landing on the tank, and…

  
  


_ “Oh.”   _

_ _______ _

 

This was bad. 

 

This was very, very bad. 

 

A few minutes ago Virgil, bleary eyed and sluggish, had come to. In a tank. Surrounded by water (good) and glass walls (not good). For Virgil of course, the best course of action was to panic. He attempted to swim around the tank, to try to find an exit, but he yelped in pain before he could. 

 

Oh yeah. 

 

Looking down, the purple-tailed merman grimaced at the rip in his hoodie, and the gash in his stomach. It wasn’t deep enough to hit any vital organs, thankfully, but there was blood. Honestly, the fact he hadn’t fainted yet from blood loss was impressive. It had to have been at least four hours. But hey, fuck human biology, Virgil was a merman. It takes more than blood loss for mermen to faint.

 

Taking off his lovely hoodie, Virgil sighed. Bubbles streamed from between his lips.

Originally a normal black hoodie borrowed (stolen) from a tourist, Virgil had slowly stitched on patches of any purple fabric he could find, both to fix rips, and to add some personality. It was a piece of him. A piece of him, and a piece of home. Tying it around his waist, Virgil breathed out slowly and sunk down in the water. His tail hit the floor of the tank, ribbons of pinkish red rising up to spread through the water.

Virgil closed his eyes, waved his hand through the discoloured water, and started to hum to himself. The sound was muffled in the water, a filter creating slight shifts in the water that mixed the sound waves into a soft, muted tune.

 

He started to relax. No-one was coming as far as he could tell. Maybe the blood loss would eventual--

There was a thud. It raced through the water from the glass wall, shaking Virgil down to his bones. He shot up, eyes darting around the tank, the room he had so foolishly ignored due to the lack of movement. Well, there wasn’t any lack of movement now. The after-shock of the sound was still moving through the water. Looking at the source, Virgil saw a...a mop? Ok then… 

 

Looking around the room, he saw a man with a trolly walking out of a blue-painted, metal door. Ok. Sinking back down with a relieved sigh, Virgil leant his head against the glass tank, before shifting to curl up on the floor, wound slowly creating a cloud of weaving, scarlet tendrils. The water around Virgil was filtered, but already the water was starting to develop a pale red tinge that would fade as soon as a it grew. It made Virgil’s gills feel weird. Closing his eyes slightly, Virgil peered through his lashes, faking sleep but keeping watch on the door. 

 

The minutes slowly passed. Nearly half an hour later, Virgil had started to properly close his eyes.

 

Wait.

There, movement.

 

Keeping his breath slow and steady, squinting at the door, he saw a figure walk into the room in a rush. Quickly running through the possible scenarios, Virgil decided to sit up and get a proper look at the person who had rushed in. The man turned, and met Virgil’s eyes.

  
  


_ “..oh.” _

_______

**Author's Note:**

> There will be, potentially, a second part to this!!  
> Also, again in regards to the title; There was a part of its origin that I felt just, worked! Heres the word and meaning:  
> Sanguine  
> [sang-gwin]  
> adjective  
> 1\. cheerfully optimistic, hopeful, or confident:  
> 2\. a sanguine disposition; sanguine expectations.  
> 3\. reddish; ruddy:
> 
> I hope al of yall have a great day! stay safe, and be careful out there everyone!


End file.
